Herbalism and Plant Life
This article is used to document all of the Plant Life and Herbs that exist in Ascension Academy for the Chipz Season 5 RP Group. Herbalism Starleaf Starleaf is a base herb commonly found in most forest and grows in a plethora of climates. Starleafs’ properties allows most biological organisms to absorb the effects of a potion. Without it a potion would have the effects applied to itself but not the one who consumes it. Before grinding the herb, you must first dry it on a drying rack for up to two days. Following this, to create a liquid solution, you grind it into a fine powder with a mortar and pestle. Once you have the powder, you will boil it within distilled water. Any impurities in the water could lead to the body taking in the negative effects of a potion as well as the positive. That being said, using Starleaf for a poison is not efficient and is best used for beneficial potions. After boiling it for a few minutes, the solution will become a faint green. It is now ready to combine with other solutions to create a potion. Urplem Urplems grow on Urplem Bushes. The liquid inside can act as a stinging agent when applied to an organism’s skin. This plant is generally used to coat weapons to cause an enemy to be distracted by the sting even from a small cut. Housewives sometimes use this in tea to punish cheating husbands. Growth Cycle: *Seedling Stage - 1 Day *Growthling - 1 Day *Fruitling - 4 Days *Bares 4 Urplems After Maturation Uses: *Stinging Extract for Weapons. *Causes up to 1 Minute of Stinging on skin/wound. Brown Mold Brown Mold, also sometimes referred to as Chill Mold, is a fungus that grows in response to warmth. It absorbs heat so extremely that it produces an area of cold around it. Brown Mold grows in damp subterranean areas, and it grows by absorbing heat. Organisms near brown mold have their heat continuously absorbed by its heat-leeching effects. Besides its natural existence as a dungeon hazard, some found practical uses for brown mold, such as using it to cool food pantries, morgues, or bedrooms. Countermeasures: Cold damage applied to the mold causes it to go dormant. It stops absorbing heat for a brief period of time. Intense cold can even kill the mold. Resistance: Brown Mold cannot be burned or lit aflame. If exposed to flame, it instantly and hungrily grows in size, doubling, quadrupling, or more, depending on the intensity of the heat. Uses: Used to cool areas or defend against heat. Grottoshroom Fungus that is named by the habit it’s found most commonly, Grottoshroom is a particularly common plant that can be acquired on the surface but by rarity. It mainly finds residence in caves and underground caverns, preferring the dark and cold moisture of the underground’s hospitality. Grottoshroom has a unique property of gathering resistance to outside toxins as well as regenerating mana without the use of mana crystals. This peculiar fungus can only have it’s contents harvested to the fullest of their capabilities by drying it out for five days maximum and then used in a mortar and pestle, ground to a dust-like form. After this is done, take the dust and put it in the vial, boil water to bubbling, and pour it into the vial until it’s full. Make sure to cap the vial before shaking the vial. The liquid will then turn a red hue, allowing it to be used as a liquid solution of the component. Steps for Preparation: *Dry for five days maximum *Grind it up in a Mortar and Pestle to a dust *Place dust in vial *Boil water to bubbling, then fill vial *Cap the vial and shake until color change to red Puffins Puffins are a type of fruit that grow on Puff Trees. Puffins are used by the general public as a sleep aid as it causes drowsiness. When infused with enough magical energy, the juice inside will evaporate and become a dense smoke. When thrown, the Puffin will burst and release the smoke contained within. If inhaled, this will cause instant drowsiness or even sleep to smaller creatures. Puffin Trees can be grown and, if nurtured well, can be quite potent. Earth Affinity as well as enough magical energies can also aid in the strength of the effects. Uses: When infused with magical energy, they become smoke bombs that can cause enemies to get drowsy. If enough magical energy is applied and/or the Puffin is strong enough, they can cause sleep. Proteca Proteca is an uncommon plant, most of which in the world today is grown more often than sought after in the wild. Proteca is very useful for a multitude of things regarding basic protection. The plant is recognizable by its white flower bud at the top. When dug up, the roots are a bulb similar to the leek or small onion. When consumed, it will connect the plant to the user. After consumption, the flower bud acts as a magical effect absorber. If the user is then struck or inflicted with a minor magical spell/curse/effect, the bud will shrivel up. This effect can only work in an organism once per day. The ability to absorb with another Proteca is renewed at sunrise. Uses: This plant can protect someone from a minor spell/curse/effect once and shrivels up. This can happen once a day and renews at sunrise. Moongazer Frond Frond, named after its appearance, has a very chilly looking gleam, shining under sunlight and moonlight alike. It’s a common herb that is strictly found where sunlight and moonlight both can see the soil. If the landscape is seen by both the Frond will thrive in that area more than likely. Weather wise, it does well through winter, summer, and back again to winter. Moongazer has a shared property with other herbs that applies a resistance to the cold, but it also can give a boost in energy if prepared correctly. Moongazer needs three to four days on a rack to dry up after it is uprooted from where it’s planted. Grind in a mortar and pestle until it is a grainy texture. Applying a liquid that is cold will ruin the properties. You must extract the properties by taking hot water and only dripping a few drops in the mixture, and then mix it all together until the dust is more of a mush than dusty. Finally, place in a vial with other ingredients for either of the intended results, and stir until it has blended with the liquids if any. Steps for Preparation: *Dry for four days maximum *Grind up in a Mortar and Pestle to a dust *Apply a few drops of hot water *Mix until a mush *Mix with other ingredients for intended results Wolfsbane Wolfsbane is a poisonous herb known to cure lycanthropy. It is known to also be toxic. Anyone eating wolfsbane is likely to find themselves weakened physically. Full grown lycanthropes are warded off by the presence and smell of wolfsbane. If a victim bitten by a lycanthrope eats a sprig wolfsbane within an hour of the bite, he or she has a chance of not contracting the disease. The wolfsbane, however, had to be relatively fresh, not picked any later than a week ago. Wolfsbane is used as a material component in the casting of the spell protection from poison. It is also used in gas bombs invented by the lycanthrope-hunting organization known as the Silver Stake. Growth Cycle: *Seeding Stage - 1 Day *Growthling - 2 Days *Blooming - 3 Days Whole plant is picked. Requires replanting. Uses: *If eaten within 1 hour of infections, can drastically reduce the chances of turning. *Wards off lycanthropes approaching where grown. *Can be used to make lycanthropes ill or kill them. Aloe Plant A very commonly used herb for healing substances and mixtures. Found mostly in forested areas, and just generally anywhere that is thriving with life. It is typically exclusive to balanced areas in terms of weather. The plant is known to have an outer layer that is to be cut into to reveal the contents inside that it’s most known for, the gel like substance within it that has healing properties that particularly helps with irritated areas or increased speed in regeneration for a wound. It is not typically consumed on it’s own, but it can be placed within a mixture or solution with other herbs and ingredients alike for a healing potion, balm, or remedy of sorts. No preparation is readily needed for use of this herb’s useful properties, but for a helpful or hydrated use, it is recommended to use a varying amount of water to give it a liquid state. When in the liquid state, it can be used upon striops of thin cloth for readily available makeshift bandages. Steps of Preparation: *Cut into the plant through outer layer *Harvest gel substance within *(Optional) Mix with water for liquid state use Trivia *If picked incorrectly, Starleaf can caused a numbing effect on your hand that can spread to other parts of your body or other people if touched. *Ryder once ate an Urplem and lost the battle. *Headmaster Kareeda Akyiama originally wanted students to spend their merits in order to get Puffin seeds, but Chipz found a way around that by getting his own seeds from a Puffin that he picked. *Rin was challenged to eat a Moongazer Frond by Pierce Carver for a demonstration to the class. She ended up puking on Xana Fluffytail. **The Moongazer Frond had a minty taste. Category:Ascension Lore